Morgan Stein
=Morgan Prester= Name: Morgan Prester (Née Stein) Gender: Female Age: 22 Birthdate: December 27, 2015 Birthplace: Bracket City Hospital, Bracket City Eye Color: Blue, apprehensive Hair Color: Long, Black, Straight Parents: Gerard and Jasmine Player: Theme Song: Bad Religion, Broken Clothing Black and purple clothes, especially dark blouses and skirts. She wears knee-lengths socks and black shoes. Often wears black barrettes in her hair. Personality Affection-starved and highly intellectual, the best word for Morgan is "withdrawn". She feels almost no sense of self-worth, can become incredibly clingy to those who show her affection, and despite being a "loner" does not want to be alone. She finds loneliness frightening, but as she does not know what it is like to be truly loved she feels she must be alone forever - which terrifies her. Voice Quiet, sometimes cold, and high for a girl her age. Very polite, especially toward those she respects and those she fears. Powers She can cause her fists to glow and erupt in icy black flames. She also has the ability to "fly" by jump, although it's really the ability to ignore all outside forces acting on her body. History Raised by absentee workaholics who haven't actually been there except for a few hours at Christmas since she was 6. They drop by every now and then to make sure Child Services doesn't claim her, but she doesn't feel loved by them. Their hired help rarely came, and as her parents used the internet for news rather than the TV, it was left unplugged most of the time, and the dusty space back where it would be plugged in scared young Morgan. The whole house creaked and moaned when it was empty, and it was a creepy place to be alone in. The only other room that could have provided entertainment apart from Morgan's room was the library, and they had precious few books that weren't on economics or the Seven Habits of Highly Stressful People or the Successful Person's Guide To Business; the closest Morgan had gotten to a bedtime story was her father trying to read her Machiavelli's Prince when she was 7. She reacted poorly. A few weeks before her eighth birthday, she was playing ballerina when she fell down and ended up twisting her arm in an attempt to stop the fall. She was back to playing Ballerina six days later, and would have ended up landing through the table and lacerating herself badly, except that in mid-leap, her powers first kicked in, allowing her to glide into the couch instead of crashing through the glass table. She then began experimenting with her power, eventually refining its ability over several years. She discovered her secondary power when she was 10, during a period where she was particularly angry at her parents. In sheer desperation, shock, and anger, she caused her fists to grow cold with the icy black flame aura, and she ended up punching through three pictures of her parents before she realized that the cuts had not bled at all. Instead, they had frozen over. She did not pay this much attention, instead concentrating on tearing apart all photographs of her parents that lay about the house. The most she got was an admonishment about ripping apart other people's things. She has just gotten a kitten, who she has named Col. Fuzzyboots. In 2032, she began an awkward relationship with her close friend, Jamie, and the two eventually married in 2038. She doesn't realize that just because a man and woman are close heterosexual friends means it will always lead to love, and genuinely believes that she is in love with Jamie. However, she is very physically withdrawn around him, and at her lewdest the furthest she goes is a simple kiss on the lips. The two have attempted sex, but it ended up so horribly awkward that they decided not to try again. She is, unknown to both her surviving family and her husband (as well as herself) asexual.